Hunger Games Galaxies: District 7
by War292004
Summary: The seventh district of the Hunger Games Galaxies, and one of two for this world. May the odds be ever in your favorite characters' favor. Part 7/13.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games Galaxies: District 7**

The students of Gekkoukan stood in their auditorium on the day of the Reaping, separated by class and sex, as it was each year. However, this year, they weren't simply watching the large screens as the Reaping took place; they were actually a part of it. Japan had won the dubious "honor" of having the tributes selected from its schools, and, as this was District 7, that meant one of the large cities would be selected, and from that one high, middle, and elementary school would be selected. The initial Reaping earlier in the month had decided it: Gekkoukan, pride of the Kirijo Group, would be the high school and location chosen for the Reaping.

The Gods had decreed that, in order to ensure a varied pool of tributes each year, this world would be represented by two districts. District 7 would only reap children from large cities, while District 12 would have tributes taken from a smaller town. They were the only world in the entirety of the Gods' Galaxies that had, basically, a double reaping each year.

"Students, if I may have your attention…" began their overweight principal as he dabbed his head with an already-sodden handkerchief. "The time for our Reaping has arrived… and I now turn this podium over to a representative of the Gods…"

Minato glanced down the row of students, his headphones hanging around his neck. He didn't want to be Reaped, of course, but, as he scanned around the room, he saw his fellow members of SEES and didn't want any of them reaped either. Junpei was only a few people down the line from him, right next to Kenji and Ryoji, while across the way he could see Fuuka, Yukari, and Hamuko all standing together, their hands clasped with each other and a couple girls from the tennis and archery clubs that Minato didn't know.

A huge, wizened old monk by the name of Mutatsu walked to the stage, stumbling. He held the ceremonial scrolls and fumbled with them as he struggled to read the yearly messages from the Gods, explaining the Hunger Games and why they were necessary, as a reminder to all humans of the Gods' power and their benevolence for allowing them to live as they did. It was also a chance for a world to gain prosperity for a year.

"Psst… Hamuko…" whispered Yukari, after making sure none of the Peacekeepers were close enough to them. "Can you see Mitsuru or Akihiko…?"

The girl cut her eyes back and to the right, where the boys' group was. She saw Akihiko standing there, right next to Shinjiro. He was already staring at her, and she could plainly see the worry on his face, even from this distance. She felt her face starting to flush, and immediately turned to look back towards the 3rd Year girls. Mitsuru had her gaze firmly fixed on the stuttering monk at the podium. Because of her position, she probably had to look 100% professional at all times.

"Akihiko and Shinjiro are back there, and they both seem pretty nervous…" she whispered back. "Mitsuru, of course, looks calm."

"I don't know how she can be so nonchalant about all this," muttered Yukari, with more than a hint of jealousy and venom.

"Well… she… she will be under a lot of pressure, as President… and the daughter of Kirijo Group, which owns the school…" Fuuka said, bracingly.

"That is correct," said Aigis, not bothering to keep her voice down. "She must be very nervous too."

"Aigis, shh," hissed Yukari. "Do you want the Peacekeepers to find out about you?"

None of the helmeted figures seemed to notice or care about the students, even as whispers went around the auditorium as Mutatsu struggled through a complicated hymn of respect for the Gods. Hamuko couldn't help but glance to the teacher's section and saw Mr. Ekoda was fuming; he wanted to chastise them for being loud, but couldn't do so until the ceremony was over. She smirked at this; the old fool.

"I just really, really hope Ken-kun doesn't get selected," Fuuka added, quietly. "Or… anyone from the elementary level, really."

"I agree with that," said Yukari. "That… that would be just too cruel."

"I have a feeling someone would volunteer for him if that happened," said Hamuko. She knew Akihiko and especially Shinjiro would probably jump at the chance, but she worried that Minato would as well…

"And that concludes our… opening ceremonies," slurred Mutatsu. "And… now! Now we shall select our tributes… but first… a word from your student council president…"

Every head turned and the cameras pointed to Mitsuru. Head high and shoulders back, she marched to the stage, flanked by Peacekeepers. She nodded respectfully at Mutatsu and the other Representatives of the Gods before she took her spot at the podium.

"To my fellow students and those from the other two schools in our city… we must humbly accept our fates in this life. As you are all aware, District 7's last victor was eight years ago. While you may not feel that it is fair, and regardless of your own desires, stand now, proud and tall, as we are the ones deemed worthy to represent District 7.

To the two tributes who are picked, when you are in the arena, know that you will always have the emotional support of those of us back in District 7. When you train, learn a little bit of everything, but especially dedicate yourself to one style. In this way, you will be sure to have the highest odds of survival. If you can, rely on one another, for as long as possible. You will have only one friend in this arena. And even then, that's only a temporary truce.

And… should a Gekkoukan student be chosen, please know now that it has been my honor to be your president, and I wish you the very best. May the odds be ever in your favor."

There was a small round of applause, and both Minato and Hamuko noticed that the tension had fallen ever-so-slightly in the room. Mutatsu waited for Mitsuru to rejoin her spot in her class, and once he'd received a nod from her, he stumbled back up to the podium. He made another startling announcement.

"Before we begin the Reaping…" he slurred. "We've got a special 'nnouncement! This year, as decreed by our omnipotent Gods… there will be no forms of sponsorship inside the arena!"

A ripple of muttering blasted through the audience again. No sponsors? So that meant they were entirely alone in the arena… nobody was going to help them. But that also meant they didn't have to try to impress any of the sponsors either, which took some pressure off the ones who were chosen. Weighing the options, it was more relief that spread through the classes than it was fear or anger. Mutatsu gave it about a minute to sink in, as he swayed in his haze, and then he abruptly turned to the huge, circular container that held the girls' names. He took one directly off the top and walked back to the podium. He opened it and read the name. Even from that distance, they could see his face visibly paling.

"The… the female tribute is…" he said, swallowing hard. "Is… Hamuko Arisato."

The Gekkoukan girls screamed in horror at this. Heads turned to Hamuko, who already was moving towards the stage. Strangled yells from the boys' side showed Akihiko, Junpei, and Shinjiro all fighting to get to her, but restrained by those around them. She swept her eyes away from Akihiko and Shinjiro and met Minato's eyes. His mouth hung agape, but he didn't say anything. She gave him a tiny smile and a quick nod before she headed for the stage.

The walk felt like it took forever. Her body had just reacted on its own when it was called; she wasn't even certain how she made it this far. But with each step, her terror and dread grew, and her chest got tight. But she didn't want to let it show. Sponsors or not, she didn't want to betray fear to any of the other Districts when their Reaping was broadcast. She would not make herself a target.

Passing the elementary kids was tough. Ken, tears rolling down his face, called to her. She really couldn't look at that. Sure, seeing the distraught Aki and Shinji was brutal, but this was a special kind of pain. A kid who had already lost so much… and now he was losing one of the most important females in his life all over again.

No… she chastised herself, silently. That's not how I'm thinking about this. He's not losing me. This is not a death sentence. Nobody said that I'm going to lose. If anything, I have an advantage over most tributes from here. I'm sure they'll seal our Personas, but I've fought with Shadows hundreds of times. It's no different. The other tributes will just be Shadows.

Mutatsu couldn't even meet her eyes when she ascended the stage. She thought of the nights when she and Minato would sneak out of the dorms past curfew, once going to the night club for the hell of it. She remembered their first encounter with Mutatsu, how they'd had to bribe the bartender to get him his alcohol, and how he'd sat in a drunken haze with them, giving them unnecessary and varying amounts of life experience lessons. Those days were over.

For now, I mean… thought Hamuko. They're over for a few minutes. Until I get back from the arena. Then I can give him some life lessons, and maybe clean him up a bit…

"The… then it's time for us to… pick our guy… tribute…" Mutatsu said, his voice cracking as he tried to regain his composure. He wandered to the jar and, this time, he sifted and shuffled through the paper. He finally picked one up and wandered back to the podium. "And… District 7's male tribute… Akihiko Sanada."

He was on the stage before she even realized it, his arms around her as she felt his body shaking. She buried her head into his shoulder, relief spreading through her. At least she wouldn't be alone, so even if things didn't go right, she'd survive longer with Aki's help than without it. But… one of them had to die. They both couldn't return…

"I know what you're thinking. Stop it," whispered Akihiko, shaking her a little. "We're going to find a way to win together. It hasn't been done yet, but this time we're going to do it. Don't even think about dying; it's not going to happen to either of us. I won't let it."

"I know," she replied, quietly. "It's… crazy to say, perhaps, but I'm really glad you're here with me, right now."

"I would have volunteered," he said. "No matter who it was. Shinji and I were ready to fight over it. But then they called me and he was so stunned he didn't have time. We're going to get through this, Hamuko. I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling a sob come up to her throat. She didn't want to cry, but, as his arms tightened around her, she couldn't help it. The tears began to flow, as the auditorium around began to applaud for them, and Mutatsu calmly grabbed their shoulders to introduce them to the world.

Her vision momentarily clouded by tears, Hamuko blinked and wiped her face, and saw the entire area was on its feet, applauding. Neither Akihiko nor she had any family members to mourn their choosing, but SEES, through their tears, cheered louder than anyone. Mutatsu took one of each of their arms and raised them in the sky, as though they'd just won a boxing match. He then brought their hands together, and the two of them squeezed their hands as they looked directly into the camera, as though daring the other Districts to try and split them apart.

**Author's Notes:**

**Short explanation time on how this whole ordeal is going to work!**

**The games themselves are still in progress, so for now I'm only doing the intro stuff. All events that take place in the Districts will be in their appropriately-titled stories in the proper crossover section. Once that's all taken care of and it collapses into one story, I'll put the title at the end of each District Introduction Section (or just click on my author name to find it yourself). **

**The entire story is being decided solely on a complicated series of dice rolls, to prevent bias on my part and to make it so even I have no idea how this is going to end or who is going to win. **

**Let me be clear: this is not going to be an "everyone bands together and fights the evil powers and they all survive" story. As of writing this paragraph, twelve tributes are dead. So if you see your favorite character selected… well, don't get mad if they don't make it through.**

**That's all for now. May the odds be ever in your (favorite characters') favor.**

**ALSO: Starting from here-on, I've put the schedule of updates on my profile, so you can know when the next installments of my stories are coming out. It's not going to be perfect due to my job, so I might miss a few deadlines here and there, but, overall, it's a good indicator of when you can expect things to be out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games Galaxies**

**District 7 Introduction: Part 2**

Even as they stood with their arms raised, the screens around the auditorium began to fade from the faces of Hamuko and Akihiko, changing into the usual static image of space that was always present when the Voice of the Gods spoke. The seal of the Gods appeared briefly as the first Hymn began to play. Once it was finished, they waited for the Voice itself to begin to speak. Hamuko felt Akihiko's grip tighten on her hand, his face still set in defiance.

"Citizens of the Twelve Districts: welcome to the Reaping. As you send your courageous Tributes off to the field of battle, keep in your hearts the hope for them to return victorious! It is only with your encouragement and prayers that they may have an edge in battle!"

Out in the audience, Minato felt himself boiling with rage. Next to him, Junpei shook with fury, muttering quiet curses under his breath about the Gods and their bullshit game. Since everyone was focused on the Voice of God, it gave Minato a chance to scan back around the audience to try and find the other SEES members. Across the small gap from where they were, Fuuka, Yukari, and Hamuko's teammates were in various stages of distraught. Several rows behind them, Mitsuru looked stunned, but was still keeping most of her other emotions in check.

"As with each year, we attempt to up the entertainment value for the Games, finding new and exciting ways to increase competition and spectacle, and this year is no different," continued the Voice of the Gods. "However, this year's Hunger Games will be an undertaking like nothing we've seen before, with multiple, surprising changes hidden around each corner."

Back behind him, Minato could see Shinjiro's eyes wide with horror and anger. Even from the relative distance, it was easy to see his fists clenched. A dozen or so rows in front of them, he could barely make out Ken's frame, half doubled-over with sobs wracking is body. The sick feelings and rage inside Minato consumed him at that sight, and he turned back to the static space screen, his eye twitching.

"You've already experienced the first: the relaxation of the age restrictions," the Voice said. "But, this is only the beginning. Another is that we will not be permitting any Gods to act as sponsors; the tributes will be on their own."

"That's dumb as hell," muttered Kenji. "How are they supposed to fight without the Gods acting as sponsors?"

"No talking," hissed a Peacekeeper that was passing by.

"Each year," continued the Voice. "The 24 tributes provide ample opportunity for not only the Gods but all of you in the Districts to observe each other in a cultural exchange of sorts… but we were wondering… how could we make this exchange even stronger and more varied…?"

"Wait a second…" Minato said, his stomach dropping out. "You don't think…?"

"I said, 'no talking!'" snarled the Peacekeeper, turning to glare at the three.

"And therefore, the Gods have decreed that, from each District, we shall Reap a second group of tributes, ensuring this year's Hunger Games provides even more entertainment than the last!" the Voice of the Gods announced.

Gasps and screams of shock ran throughout the auditorium as Minato's fears were confirmed. The Peacekeeper who had been about ready to hit Minato was even caught by surprise, and he rushed back to the perimeter to join the others in quieting down the angry crowd. Luckily for them, District 7 was usually a pretty mellow district; none of the riots certain other Districts were famous for ever happened in 7 or 12, usually due to the double Peacekeeper presence.

"You gotta be friggin' kidding me…" slurred Mutatsu from on stage. "I… … I all right I guess.. gotta pick another… two names…"

He nearly knocked over the bowl with the girls' names this time, but he did finally manage to get a small slip of paper. He wandered to the microphone, opened the paper, and slurred out the name, "Yukari Takeba."

Akihiko and Hamuko both gasped despite themselves on stage. Even above the surprised reactions from Gekkoukan's populace, they could still hear Yukari's shriek of despair and terror. She had sunk to her knees, as Fuuka tried in vain to help her stand. The Peacekeepers were already working their way to her, but there was a surprise to be had seconds later.

"I volunteer," came the monotonous, yet resolute, call of Aigis.

"It would appear that we have volunteers! Or… I guess… just one…" Mutatsu said. "Very well, dear, come forward!"

There was some confusion as Aigis rigidly walked to the stage and ascended the stairs. She smiled as she approached Hamuko and Akihiko, standing right next to Hamuko after she made it onto the stage. Mutatsu moved over to stand next to Aigis, holding the microphone to her to allow her to introduce herself to the Gods and the Other Worlds.

"I am Aigis," she said. "And I will volunteer for Yukari Takeba. I wish to stay by her side…"

She wrapped an arm around Hamuko as she said this. A couple of nervous laughs echoed around the auditorium at that, but nobody could say much. A smattering of applause rang out for her as well, for being so brave and volunteering. Mutatsu had just started to move back to the boys' bowls when a Peacekeeper suddenly ran onto the stage and spoke with the Head Peacekeeper. The latter's eyes widened behind his visor, and he looked at Aigis for a moment before stepping forward, speaking quietly to Mutatsu, and then approaching the selected tributes

"Attention District 7. There has been a violation of the rules of volunteering. Aigis will not be permitted to volunteer for Yukari Takeba," he said.

"What?" snarled Akihiko. "Why not?"

"Because Aigis is not a humanoid, and does not meet the requirements to partake in the Hunger Games," said the guard. "Original tribute Yukari Takeba, come on to the stage. Aigis, you must return to the crowd."

"I will not do that," said Aigis, her voice dropping dangerously low.

Suddenly, she raised her hands and pointed them directly at the Peacekeeper. The finger tips flipped open and the tiny barrels stuck out of them. Screams of shock and surprise rang out through the auditorium, as the front rows of tributes started to push backwards into each other, with pandemonium breaking out in the group. From further back, the other members of SEES screamed out Aigis' name and began to fight against the tide of backwards-collapsing students. The Head Peacekeeper, unfazed by Aigis' actions, merely shook his head.

Out of nowhere, a massive blast of lightning struck the stage, narrowly missing Hamuko, but catching Aigis in its radius. The robot short-circuited and fell sideways to the ground, her last lips an apology to Hamuko. Akihiko and Hamuko both gasped and leapt backwards; Mutatsu fell over completely. Across the stage, a Peacekeeper holding some large rod moved forward, stowing the weapon, and joining several others who pulled Aigis off the stage.

"We will launch an investigation. Whoever is proven to have orchestrated this deception will be severely punished. Head Priest, please continue with the Reaping," said the Head Peacekeeper.

Yukari, under heavy guard, was finally brought to the stage. The shock of the previous few minutes seemed to have rendered her completely unable to react, because she merely stood still and quiet, unable to react at all. Hamuko and Akihiko had to hold her up just to make sure she wouldn't fall to her knees again. The crowd had finally settled down, though many of the youngest students were still crying openly.

"Our second guy, then…" Mutatsu said, after he'd finally been righted up. "… Shinjiro Aragaki."

The already-picked tributes let out fresh screams of shock, but Akihiko and Hamuko were easily the loudest. Like Akihiko, Shinjiro was on stage before almost anyone could react. He stomped over to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Akihiko, leering at the crowd and the cameras. His angry scowl was reflected in the screens around the school, and probably across the world.

"Shinji…" Akihiko began.

"Not now. Don't show weakness… or at least any more than you have already," he said, barely turning to look at them. "Don't make yourself a target."

Hamuko nodded and turned to look back out at the audience. Akihiko nodded and did the same, and Yukari finally supported her own weight and stood, staring off at the audience as well. Mutatsu again introduced the District 7 tributes, soliciting a round of applause, though the Gekkoukan student body was still unhappy about how many tributes had come from their school.

The Seal of the Gods appeared back on the screens and soon the Voice spoke again. "This shall be my final announcement. To each of our Districts… and to our viewing entities… there is one additional rule change to this year's Hunger Games. If the last 2, 3, or 4 tributes are from the same district, they shall be declared the victor, and the Games will end."

"Well… isn't that interesting…" said Shinjiro, grinning sickeningly. "In that case… glad we've got one our leaders with us, huh?"

"I… I guess…" muttered Akihiko.

"We have a slight advantage, then… least over most people from our District… we've fought before…" muttered Hamuko.

"But… but will it be enough?" asked Yukari.

"Of course it will. We'll just have to train extra hard over the next few days," said Akihiko.

"And since we've got the Dark Hour, we'll get extra time," said Shinjiro.

They were split up and given different classrooms to receive well-wishers and friends before they were sent off. Hamuko sat alone in her room for a few minutes before the tennis team members came to wish her well. Rio especially was tough to say goodbye to, but Hamuko promised she'd be back to help lead the team to victory. Saori, though clearly full of sorrow, kept on a brave face during her brief visit with the girl, wishing her well on the journey.

After she left, Hamuko was visited by SEES members as they worked their way around each room. First came Fuuka, Junpei, and Ken. Ken's eyes were already read, and Fuuka sniveled through it. Again Hamuko put on a brave face, urging them to keep up on their training in Tartarus with Minato leading the group. As they left, she hugged each of them, though Ken burst into loud sobs when the Peacekeepers began to pull him away.

Next came Mitsuru. For the first time since the ceremony, she looked absolutely exhausted, and even a little scared. They sat in silence for a few moments, simply looking out the windows onto the grounds, which were crowded with people leaving the auditorium, news crews capturing the scenes of the Reaping, and all manner of other curious onlookers.

"I… am sorry that there was nothing I could do to assist you," said Mitsuru. "And… things are only going to get more complicated from here."

"No problem," said Hamuko. "So… what will happen now?"

"First and foremost, I need to retrieve Aigis from the Peacekeepers," said Mitsuru. "With my family's connections, that shouldn't prove too difficult. From there… I… suppose we will continue with our investigation into Tartarus. Minato should be able to lead us from now on… until you and the others return, I mean."

"That's the spirit," said Hamuko, smiling. "We've survived how many battles against Shadows now? This isn't too much different; we can do this."

"They will seal your Personas, though. All of your combat abilities will be handicapped to give a more level playing field. But… if you can find a way around that… I have no doubt you will lead the others to victory," said Mitsuru. "Just be wary. With the rules from this year, you're on your own in there. And all the Districts will be teaming up to fight the others. Watch yourself."

"I will. And you be careful, too, don't get in trouble with the Gods while we're gone," said Hamuko.

There was a knock at the door, and a Peacekeeper came in to escort Mitsuru away. After she left, Hamuko was left alone for a few more minutes. Finally, just as their time to visit with others was winding down, the door slid open and Minato sauntered in.

"Hey," he said.

"Sup," she replied.

"You forgot these," he said, tossing her music player and headphones to her.

"Ah! Thanks," she said. "I was hoping to have something for the train ride."

They sat on the shelves next to the window, watching as the chaos became more controlled down below. The Peacekeepers were already setting up barriers to create lanes for the Tributes to safely make their way to the waiting cars that would take them to the station. They knew time was almost up.

"You'll have to say goodbye to the ones I couldn't see… Maiko… the old couple at the book store… Akiniri, if you see him…" Hamuko said.

"I will… but, you know, it's 'see you later,' isn't it?" Minato interrupted.

"Yes, but what if we don't make it?" asked Hamuko. "I mean yeah there's no sponsors so it's not like District 1 is going to get the best weapons and armor automatically, but 4, 6, 8, and 9 are probably still going to send strong fighters…"

"So? You can still beat them," said Minato. "You've got Akihiko and Shinjiro… and Yukari, too, she'll be great once she realizes her potential. The Gods won't know what to do with any of you."

"I… I guess you're right," said Hamuko. "But… I'm scared…"

"We're all scared… especially of losing you guys," said Minato. "But I know you better than anyone else. You're going to come back to us as the winner. No matter what happens, you will come back."

The final knock came, and the Peacekeepers came to take Hamuko away. Minato stood up with her, hugging her tightly one more time. Outside, Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Yukari waited, each one with a mask of determination plastered on their face. Minato bade them farewell once more, and then took off to try and get a better location to watch them outside. The Peacekeeprs, along with Mutatsu and a couple of other Priests and Priestesses, walked them through the halls, escorting them to their waiting rides.

"Do you think Aigis will be all right?" asked Yukari in a quiet whisper.

"Mitsuru will make sure of it," said Hamuko. "If not… she'll execute people until she gets her way."

"Hey. Once we get outside, don't talk anymore," said Shinjiro. "Heads high. Walk straight. You're total badasses. Don't forget it."

"He's right. Unnerve your opponents and you'll already be halfway to beating them in the ring," said Akihiko. "This is no different than another jaunt in Tartarus. You ready?"

"Yeah…" said Hamuko, as they approached the huge, glass doors that would lead them out of Gekkoukan High for quite possibly the last time. "Let's give 'em Hell, guys."

**Author's Note:**

**This completes the introduction for District 7. Once the remaining introductions are uploaded for the remaining districts, I will finally be able to start writing the story of the actual games, starting with the introductory parade and interviews.**


End file.
